


Destiel #13

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Cas and Dean before Christmas and Cas doesn't understand why Sam put an angel on the tree (Destiel fluff, please!)"<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #13

The music was beginning to work a dull ache into Castiel’s head, every jingling bell provoking him to glare menacingly at the radio. “See Sam, Cas doesn’t want to listen to Christmas music either!” Dean whined after seeing the look on the angel’s face. Sam rolled his eyes and clenched his fists for a moment before huffing in annoyance.

  
"Fine! Just at least do something productive instead of sitting there watching me." The overly tall man turned back to the stockings he was trying to pin up above the fireplace as Dean jumped out of his chair and switched the radio to some classic rock station before busying himself with the job of hanging ornaments on the tree.

  
Castiel was feeling quite confused by human ways at this point. He never understood their traditions, especially not this one. He had been told that they celebrated Jesus’s birth on the 25th day of December. Jesus was born in August sometime… Cas had stopped trying to make sense of it all long ago, but seeing it happen right in front of him made his head pound even more. Why decorate a tree with red and green spheres? Why hang socks on a mantle? Why strew lights from one side of the room to the other? And last of all, why kiss under mistletoe? Cas shook his head and sat down, trying to clear his buzzing mind and just be glad that Sam and Dean were both happy because of all of this.

  
"Hey Sam," Dean’s voice broke into Cas’s pondering, "You want to do the honors?"

  
In Dean’s hands sat a small ceramic woman with long blonde hair, a white dress, and light, feathery wings. It was obviously meant to be an angel. Cas narrowed his eyes as Sam carefully took the figure and stretched his arms to the top of the tree, where he placed the figure. Cas couldn’t hold the laugh that bubbled up in his chest, but he held back the remark that was itching to be said. Dean raised an eyebrow over at him, “Yes?”

  
"Why did you put the angel on top of the tree?"  _What stupid ritual can it possibly be this time? Humans are weird._

  
Sam and Dean both had their mouths open, waiting for answers to tumble out of them. They did not have answers this time, though, and Dean was the first to realize this. “Hell, I don’t know.” He swung his arms dramatically before turning to see if Sam had any idea.

  
"You know, I guess it’s just a tradition… Maybe it makes families feel like an angel is watching over them. It can see everything up there." Sam was trying to make sense of things, but Castiel was standing up again, walking towards the tree.

  
"This little piece of ceramic could in no way protect you. Why does it make you feel secure? Do I not make you feel safe? She is nothing, I am an actual ange-" Cas paused, watching Dean snort, "What?!"  
"Cas, we’re not saying she’s an actual angel… It’s just a thing that people do.." Traditions. Of course. But Cas wasn’t satisfied. He turned to face the tree and took a branch in his hand, trying to find footing on a lower branch. If they wanted an angel on top of the tree, they’d get one-

  
"Cas!" Both the Winchesters shouted as Castiel clung onto the tree, barely inches off the ground. The tree was more flimsy than anticipated and Cas couldn’t stop himself falling onto his back, a Christmas tree on top of him that landed with clangs and crashes. All the glass ornaments had been shattered and as Castiel shoved the tree off of himself and stood up, Dean was holding two seperated halves of the ceramic angel in his hands. "Looks like we don’t have an angel this year…" he muttered softly. Cas glared and knocked the pathetic piece of junk out of the man’s hands.

  
"If you had been listening to what I’ve been trying to tell you…" Cas muttered, placing one hand on Dean’s cheek, "You do have an angel." And that’s when Castiel pulled a wide-eyed Dean in for a sloppy kiss that lasted a whole ten seconds. 

"Cas, wha-" Dean attempted saying after pulling away, green eyes dazed. Cas pointed up with a smirk.

  
"Mistletoe."


End file.
